


Started with a whisper

by GoldenAla22



Series: Lumity Canon [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Has a Crush on Luz Noceda, Amity Blight purrs, Amity's ears wiggle, F/F, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Hurt/Comfort, Luz knows about touch starvation for some reason, Oblivious Luz Noceda, The whole thing is just fluffy, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Amity Blight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenAla22/pseuds/GoldenAla22
Summary: In which Amity is touch starved and Luz shows her affection through cuddles. Overall this is just pure fluff.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Canon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980916
Comments: 19
Kudos: 476





	Started with a whisper

It started with a whisper.

A simple gesture.

Luz has leaned toward Amity commenting about something when their hands brushed and all Amity felt was electricity.

It was weird that barely even a touch could bring such a electric shiver up her back. Almost so much it hurt.

Then it kept growing.

Simple gestures like high-fives, her nudging her elbow at Amity’s side, shoulders bumping accidentally because they were walking a little too close...

And Amity Blight came to a conclusion.

The one and only conclusion that:

Luz Noceda has no sense for personal space.

And Amity had to calm her fast beating heart or try her best not to tense up whenever it happened because Luz just would not stop!

Or maybe Amity didn’t want her to stop...

Amity wasn’t used to this...

Being so close to a person.

It’s not that she didn’t want to be close to others, show affection to her family like hugging, whisper and share secrets with her close friends. She’s just never gotten the chance to. The Blight family isn’t very keen on showing affection and her “friends” looked at her weirdly when she asked if they could cuddle for the night at a sleepover, so she chose to never bring it up again. ‘I don’t need it.’ She thought, and so Amity decided that focusing on school was more important because she’s a Blight and she has a reputation to uphold.

Then Luz came.

And that same weird longing feeling came back.

Amity tried her best to ignore it. Repress it and bury it deep down to never be seen again. But the feeling only came back tenfold and it didn’t help that Luz was so Luz and had to be so adorably oblivious about lack of personal space. ‘She’s going to be the death of me’ Amity thought, every time she felt her face burn and her heart hammering in her chest whenever Luz was even near her vicinity.

And then Luz started noticing, the tensing up and how sensitive Amity was to being touched. Amity had thought she’d done such a good job at hiding it but it just slipped.

It had been one day during their Azura Book Club inside Amity’s secret hideout in the library. Luz and Amity were supposed to be reading Chapter 19 quietly and then they would discuss their thoughts on it. But Luz got a little distracted, her eyes drifted to Amity, who had been so engrossed in her book she didn’t even notice when Luz leaned forward to tuck a small strand of hair that was sticking out behind her ear. Amity quite literally jumped and let out a small yelp when she felt a warm hand touch her ear.

Luz let go and backed away, wide eyed at the now tomato red Amity who was looking at her startled and shoulders tense.

“Wowza your ears are so sensitive, Amity!” Luz said, smiling slightly. All Amity could do was nod slightly as she looked away from Luz to the floor of her secret hideout in the library.

And then she felt a warm hand on hers and she tensed up again, snapping her head up to look into those brown irises staring, now concerned, toward her direction and Amity couldn’t help but let a small shiver slip.

And then Luz’s eyes widened and Amity felt as if she’d done something wrong. She opened her mouth to apologize but stopped when she saw Luz only scoot closer, staring intently at her. Heart once again thumping wildly in her chest, all Amity could do was stare when Luz said “Let me try something.”

Luz slowly brought her hand up and cupped Amity’s cheek, using her thumb to caress it slightly and Amity once again shivered, this one twice as strong as the others and she let out a shaky breath. She felt Luz’s hand start to leave but Amity leaned into her touch and stopped her, looking from her hand toward Luz who was now staring at her with a weirdly soft gaze.

“Amity... are you touch starved?” Luz asked, gently as if Amity were a piece of glass about to break in her hands.

“W-What’s touch starved?” Amity managed to get out, bringing a shaky hand up to where Luz’s was and holding it, her cheek still leaning into her touch. She was sure she was burning bright red by now.

“Well... it’s kind of when you lack contact with others by touch. It can be anything simple from an affectionate hug, a pat in the back to a hand shake. You’re so deprived from it, you start to long for it. But when you actually get touched, it actually kind of hurts. It varies from person to person though.” She explained, voice gentle, once again caressing Amity’s cheek with her thumb.

Amity paused for a moment, her eyes now downcast as she got deep in thought.

Is this what she’s been feeling the entire time?

The description sort of fits her.

Scratch that. It really fits her.

But what could Amity even do about it? That term doesn’t exist in the Boiling Isles and there’s no way she would ever talk to her parents about that unless she’s asking for a lecture. Ed and Em would make fun of her for it. There’s no way she can talk to anyone else about it.... she still has a reputation to uphold and-

Her thoughts were cut off when she felt Luz pull her closer and Amity once again let out a yelp.

“L-Luz wha-“ She squeaked out, after being pulled onto Luz’s lap.

She felt warm hands wrap around her and Luz nuzzle into the crook of her neck. Amity felt like she couldn’t breathe as another horrible shiver came, this one hurt. A lot.

“Is this okay?” Luz asked gently, and Amity couldn’t bring herself to speak because she was still paralyzed but now her brain was all fuzzy and she felt warmth spread on her chest as her lips tugged into a loopy smile.

“I-I’m so sorry, Amity! I should’ve asked before. I can let go now-“

“NO!” Amity quickly cut her off when she felt Luz pulling away.

“I-I mean no... thank you... this... this is fine.” Amity said shakily as she slowly brought her trembling hands around Luz’s back and found herself sinking into her touch. She was still very tense but she felt warm and this new feeling... whatever it was. It was... nice.

Luz was now slowly drawing circles with one hand on Amity’s back and brought her other hand to run her fingers through Amity’s hair. Amity had to suppress herself from letting out a content sigh as she slowly felt herself relax. Some of the touch still hurt but for the first time... Amity felt safe.

And from that day, Luz would be extra affectionate toward Amity and Amity would practically die inside every time but it was also her favorite part of the day.

Whether it was at school when she would randomly hug her once she would see her or on walks to the library where she would link their arms while talking about whatever or in Amity’s secret hideout on their Azura Book Club Days where she would just cuddle with Amity and they read together now instead of apart.

Amity couldn’t help wonder if Luz did this all platonically. She’d hoped Amity’s crush wasn’t too obvious to Luz and the others... and if she did notice, Luz hadn’t said anything about it. Willow told her Luz was as dense as a brick... hmm maybe she’s right. But for now, even if it’s just friends, Amity loves Luz’s company more than anything... and the touches were starting to hurt less and less. It’s taken some time to get used to and for the pain to decrease but Amity isn’t complaining if she has an excuse to see Luz more.

It started with a whisper...

And yet it ended with comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting on here and writing Lumity! I have quite a few drafts of little one-shots I've written because I love them and have no self-control lmaoo  
> Honestly, I don't know if I portrayed touch starvation correctly (I'm sorry if there were any mistakes), I tried my best to write it based on articles I read, and my own little experiences.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading either way and maybe stick around for a few other works I have in store!!


End file.
